Adriatique
Both living in Zurich, each regularly performing as DJs, and both named Adrian S., perhaps it was inevitable that Adrian Shala and Adrian Schweizer would meet in 2008 and form a near-instant friendship. Perhaps it was destiny. But it’s the professional bond that followed for which we are so lucky, a bond that would help them ascend the dance music community as the production and DJ duo known as Adriatique. But inevitabilities aside, the basis of any great partnership is how one complements the other, which in the case of the Adrians, was evident from the outset. While one had honed his musical chops with house for the US and Detroit techno, the other dwelled in deep melodies and European techno. One might gravitate toward the studio, while the other can't resist the temptation of the booth. One is blond, the other colloquially known as “dark-haired Adrian.” And it is the sum of many parts that gives us what we now know so well. In the world of dance music, where producers might spend a few nights DJing and some DJs may dabble in producing, their partnership has mastered both while bridging the perspectives of two varied backgrounds bound by the ultimate desire to forge a unique sonic signature and connect with the audience that shares in their deeply held belief that music is meditation. Forging relationships with artists and labels that share in their sensibilities, Adriatique has released on Zurich's Cityfox, L.A.’s Culprit, New York’s Wolf & Lamb, London’s Supernature, Canada’s My Favorite Robot, and most frequently, Hamburg’s Diynamic, which first brought them to the forefront with “Deep in the Three." Building upon their hard work and an increasingly aware and receptive audience, Adrian and Adrian enjoyed a seminal 2013 when they debuted on RA’s list of Top 100 DJs and their exclusive podcast was voted Mixmag Mix of the Year, not to forget the standout Podcast for BPM. And having released standout tracks “Rollox” on Diynamic, “Space Knights” on Cityfox, and the Midnight Walking EP on Culprit, 2014 has seen only a continuation of their ascension. Ultimately, though, it may be Adriatique’s presence at clubs in all corners of the globe for which they may be most loved, a joint approach to DJing hard to put to words but may be described as the work of true track selectors with a sound that's at once varied yet cogent, a journey of choice tunes that are techy or deep, contemplative or energetic, constant tension and release that leaves jaws on the ground and dancing legs sore. They are staples of the Cityfox Experience events in New York City, in Ibiza for the last three years—notably Diynamic’s outdoor parties and festivals—and have earned a well-deserved appearance at Time Warp Holland in the winter of 2014, all the while maintaining a tireless schedule the world over. It's hard not to stay tuned to what they bring next. Releases Tracklists 2018 *''Adriatique - EDC Las Vegas 2018'' Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:Swiss Producer Category:Swiss DJ Category:Label Owners